


Daddy's office

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: George can't find the motivation to work until Alexander gives him a tempting offer.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Daddy's office

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for kinktober day 5: daddy kink. I hope you like it!!!
> 
> Gagakumadraws requested it on Tumblr, here is the request:
> 
> 5 Daddy kink HAS TO be with Whamilton! Extra points if it's their first time discovering George has the kink.

George stared at the blank screen in front of him, willing the day to just be over already. He’d already done so much work, yet there was more to be done. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep, but that wasn’t an option. He had to just sit there and go about his work, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. He huffed in frustration and rested his forehead on the desk as he desperately tried to gather enough motivation to get back to work. Maybe he could try to give himself a reward after work if he completed everything! 

No, there really wasn’t anything that he felt would motivate him to get everything done. The only motivation he had was the ability to sleep, but he could just do that now, couldn’t he? He could just pretend he was done with everything and call it quits, right? Wrong. He was the boss and he had to set an example for everyone to follow. He couldn’t just throw his work to the side and expect everyone else to pick up the slack. That could cause more work for him later, and likely make Alexander pick up what’s left and work himself to his grave.

George huffed and sat up. He reluctantly forced himself to get back to work, even though he didn’t want to. He couldn’t let Alexander or anyone else pick up his slack, that was the last thing anyone needed right now. He glared at the screen as he began to type, losing himself in his thoughts. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear Alexander approach him and try to get his attention. The man was doing everything he could to get George to notice him, and nothing came of it. George just kept working, despite all the words and even insults Alexander was throwing at him. Finally, one word got through to George, shocking him like a bucket of ice water thrown over his head.

“Daddy!” Alexander yelled.

George jerked in his seat and turned to look at Alexander, his eyes wide as saucers. “E-excuse me?” He asked, absolutely flabbergasted. 

Alexander just smirked a little at him and shook his head, causing George to frown more. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for like… I don’t know, five minutes at least? I threw a pen at you, sir. A fucking pen. You didn’t even blink! I called you so many names and insults that I don’t care to repeat. Apparently the only thing that got through to you is daddy. Do you have something you would like to confess?” Alexander asked.

George just stared at him blankly, then looked down at his lap and saw the pen Alexander threw at him. “You threw a pen at me?” He asked, then looked up at him in disbelief.

Alexander barked out a laugh and nodded. “Is that all you have to say? Sir, you ignored me until I called you daddy. Do you have a secret kink or something?” He asked.

George felt his cheeks start to heat up, but he ignored it. The last thing he needed was for Alexander to find out that he did, in fact, have a daddy kink. He just shook his head and sighed. “No, it’s nothing like that. I’m just tired and don’t want to work too much. I think I just heard that coming from you and it confused me since you told me not to call you son. So I guess I was shocked?” He asked.

Even George knew how bad of a lie that was. He tried not to wince at the glare Alexander shot his way. He swallowed hard and turned back to his computer. “So what is it that you need?” He asked.

Alexander clearly wasn’t going to have any of George’s shit. Instead of answering, Alexander moved around George’s desk then yanked on George’s chair, spinning it so that George was now facing Alexander. He looked up at the younger man with wide eyes as he was basically pinned to his chair. He swallowed hard when Alexander pushed himself between his spread legs and glared down at him. “Don’t give me that shit. Stop lying,  _ daddy. _ ” He hissed,

George shivered at his words and shook his head. “This is highly inappropriate, Alexander. I’m your employer. Now tell me what you want before I have to forcibly remove you from this office!” He said, trying and failing to sound firm.

Alexander shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Jesus, you’re more dense than Burr.” He grumbled,

George didn’t have the chance to ask what he meant. Before he could do or say anything, he felt Alexander’s soft lips pressing against his own. He gasped softly and his eyes widened in shock. Was this really happening? He sat there, frozen for a moment until he gave in. He grabbed the back of Alexander’s head when he moved to pull away and pressed his lips firmly against Alexander’s. He gripped his hair tightly, giving him no room to pull away. He nipped Alexander’s lip, then pulled away. He let go of Alexander’s hair and didn’t even try to hide his growing erection. “Well, that happened.” He said.

Alexander straightened up and licked his lips slowly, looking a little shocked himself. However, he snapped out of it quickly and smirked down at George. “Why yes, yes it did. Now, tell me the truth sir. Do you have a daddy kink or not?” He asked.

George groaned a little and rolled his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling as if to pray for this moment to end. He then leveled Alexander with an unimpressed look. “Yes, okay? I have a daddy kink. Are you happy now?” He asked.

Alexander just smirked down at George and licked his lips once more. Before George could even blink, he suddenly had a lapful of Alexander. He stared at the younger man who was now straddling his hips. Holy shit, what the hell was happening? He didn’t know what to do, or even say so he just sat there and waited for an answer.

Alexander looked down at George and placed his hands on his chest. He then leaned in a bit closer and grinned. “I have a daddy kink too. See?” He asked.

George almost choked on air when Alexander grabbed his hand and placed it right on Alexander’s own hardening erection. He squeezed it on impulse and gasped softly when Alexander arched his back and bit back a moan. He looked beautiful in his lap like that. “D-daddy… Yes… Just like that…” Alexander whimpered.

George couldn’t believe this was happening, but he wasn’t going to let it end now. He reached around Alexander and grabbed his ass hard. He pulled him closer and bit his neck hard, earning another moan from him. “Shhh, don’t let anyone hear you. You don’t want to be caught, do you?” He asked softly.

Alexander shook his head and trembled in his arms. “N-no daddy…” He mumbled.

George chuckled and kissed the spot he just bit. “Good boy.” He purred, then squeezed Alexander’s dick hard enough to make him whimper in his ear. 

“Do you want to cum, baby boy?” He asked, testing the name on Alexander.

Alexander jerked into his hand and nodded. He gripped George’s shirt tightly between clenched fists. “Y-yes daddy…” He whimpered.

George chuckled and let go of his dick. He then loosened his grip on him. “Get up, lower your pants and sit in my lap, back against me.” He ordered.

Alexander got up and quickly scrambled to pull his pants down. George got a good look at his package before he turned around, giving him a good look at his perfect ass as well. He licked his lips and laughed softly when Alexander got back into his lap and grabbed George’s left arm and wrapped it around him. Alexander then held onto his left arm and looked at him over his shoulder. “Good?” He asked.

George loved how quickly Alexander followed his instructions. He was always so eager to please George and he couldn’t help but love it. He tightened his arm around Alexander and nodded. “Very good. Now, keep it down. Cover your mouth if you have to. I  _ will _ stop if you get too loud. If you behave, daddy just might give you a taste of his cock after work. Would you like that, baby boy?” He placed his right hand on Alexander’s stomach, close to his leaking cock.

Alexander jerked his hips slightly when George almost touched him. He nodded quickly and gripped George’s arm harder. “Y-yes daddy… Will you fuck me if I’m good?” He asked.

George hummed and ran his fingers over Alexander’s stomach and down his thigh, purposely avoiding his dick for now. He got close, but never touched it. “Do you want to taste daddy’s cock or have it in you?” He purred into his ear.

Alexander whined and spread his legs as wide as the pants around his knees allowed. He rested his head back against George’s shoulder and bit his lip. “B-both… I want both daddy… Please?” He asked.

George barked out a laugh at that and squeezed Alexander’s thigh hard. “You’re really greedy, you know that?” He asked.

Alexander grinned cheekily at George despite his frazzled state. “What can I say? You have an impressive dick.” He said with a wink.

George laughed again and shook his head. “Fine, if you’re good you can have whatever you want, baby boy. Anytime you are good, daddy will treat you with whatever you want. But if you’re bad, daddy will punish you. Do you understand?” He asked, then inched his fingers closer to Alexander’s dick.

Alexander nodded quickly and pressed his ass firmly against George’s own erection. He bit his lip and grinned a little. “Y-yes daddy. I understand. Please…” He whined.

George moaned softly and decided that he’d teased Alexander enough. He grabbed his dick and pumped it harshly. He didn’t have any lube, so they would have to make due with Alexander’s pre-cum. It wasn’t his favourite option, but Alexander seemed quite happy with it. His own hand was already rather sweaty so it allowed his hand to glide a bit better without too much friction. He pressed his thumb against the head and teased Alexander’s slit and smirked when he saw the younger man bite back a moan. He was behaving so well, so George was going to take mercy on him and make this quick even though he wanted to take his time. They didn’t really have that luxury since they were in George’s office and someone could walk in at any time. He stroked Alexander’s dick quickly and paid special attention to the tip, knowing just how sensitive it could be. “Cum for me, baby boy.” He whispered in his ear.

It didn’t take much longer for Alexander to cum. He arched his back beautifully and muffled his moan with his hand, barely making any noise. George caught his load in his hand, then brought it up to Alexander’s mouth. “No evidence.” He said softly.

He watched in awe as Alexander obediently licked his own cum off George’s hand. It made him want to throw caution to the wind and take Alexander against his desk, but he had to hold himself back. He couldn’t risk both their jobs just for a quick fuck. He could wait a few hours and enjoy a longer session with Alexander in the comfort of his own home.

Once Alexander was done, George helped him stand up and fixed his pants for him. Once he was covered, he placed his hands on Alexander’s hips. “You okay?” He asked softly.

Alexander looked down at him with a dazed smile. “Yeah… I’m great…” He said, then looked at George’s computer. 

George looked over as well and frowned a little. He wasn’t anywhere near done with his work, so he had to get a move on. He looked back at Alexander in time to see the man looking down at his erection. He raised an eyebrow and sat back. “What are you thinking?” He asked.

Alexander looked lost in thought for a moment longer, then he nodded. “Get your work done as early as you can. If you do, I just might have a really good surprise for you after work, okay  _ daddy? _ ” He asked.

George shuddered a little then smirked. He was looking for motivation to do his work, and he found it. He pulled Alexander down for one more kiss and licked his lips. “Alright, baby boy.” He purred. 

He then pushed Alexander to leave the office and slapped his ass. “See you later, Alexander.” He said.

Alexander laughed and looked at George. “See you, daddy.” With that, he was gone.

George leaned back in his seat and smirked to himself. He no longer wanted to go home and sleep. No, he wanted to go home and do something entirely different. With that in mind, he got right back to work, having finally found the motivation he needed.


End file.
